TEACH ME BETTER
by Woo jizii
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UP!] "dunia ini selalu punya solusi dari sekian banyak masalah, tapi kau selalu menjadi solusi nomor satu dalam hidupku dari sekian banyak masalahku. Maka dari itu tolong tuntun aku, atau jika perlu pukul aku untuk meninggalkan dunia gelap ini dan mengikutimu"- jongin #BOYXBOY #BXB #YAOI #KAISOO #KAI #KYUNGSOO #EXO #DLDR
1. Chapter 1

"dunia ini selalu punya solusi dari sekian banyak masalah, tapi kau selalu menjadi solusi nomor satu dalam hidupku dari sekian banyak masalahku. Maka dari itu tolong tuntun aku, atau jika perlu pukul aku untuk meninggalkan dunia gelap ini dan mengikutimu"- jongin

"Teach Me Better"

BY

WOO JIZII

Main cast

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

And other cast find in story

" _I always call him, soo"_

" _he is my forever enemy, weakness, and my forever love"_

Dia membenciku tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Dia selalu menghindar dariku, tapi aku selalu mendambanya. Bahkan disaat dia diam seperti ini aku selalu mengganggunya, itulah caraku mendapatkan perhatiannya. Ya, aku memang seorang budak cinta yang tak tahu malu. Selalu memperhatikannya dalam diam, mengganggunya, bahkan aku siap mengorbankan nyawaku jika itu menyangkut dirinya.

"soo-ya…" lihatlah reaksinya sebentar lagi.

"no! not just soo, kyungsoo, okay" benar bukan, ya ampun dia itu lucu sekali jika sedang kesal seperti itu

"soo-ya" godaku sekali lagi

"Ya! Panggil aku kungsoo, jongin!" benar saja, buku tebalnya sudah terbang ke mukaku

"ok, fine! Tapi kenapa kau memanggi nama lahirku ketika semua orang memanggilku kai?" tanyaku mendekat padanya.

"apa kau tidak suka? Tidak ada yang special dengan itu!" ucapnya sambil memasukan buku yang ia lempar tadi padaku.

"sangat suka, tapi aku ingin menjadi yang special" ucapku sambil memajukan bibirku

"jongin berhenti menggangguku" lirihnya tajam

"aku tidak mengganggumu saying" ucapku sambil mencubit pipinya

"jaga ucapanmu jongin! Ini di kampus!"

"baiklah, kau ingin kupanggil saying diluar kampus?"

"FUCK OFF!"

"hahaha…" tawaku semakin keras bersama kepergiannya dari kelas. Ya, itulah keseharianku. Kampus, kyungsoo, kampus, kyungsoo, kampus, kyungsoo. Hanya itu yang kuharap bisa ia tahu. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa pekerjaan seorang kim jongin hanya mengusiknya di kampus.

aku tidak ingin dia tahu bahwa kim jongin yang yatim piatu ini seorang pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja paksa dibawah naungan pamannya pamannya. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu bagaimana sisi gelap dalam diriku. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa seorang kim jongin selalu mencintainya dengan hidupku. Hanya itu.

' _cause I always love him with my life_

TBC

Hi, gua jizii comeback dengan ff abal-abal gua. Kalau gg kenal gua ya ayo kenalan lah XD

Ya kalau mau tahu gimana tulisan gua, bacalah ff abal-abal pertama gua XD(anjirr promot)

Gua bukan rasisme kalu gua buat kaisoo gua juga suka chanbaek ama hunhan(duh kangen) pokoknya mereka tu sepaket gg ada yang gantiin.

Buat intro pendek segini dulu aja ya, ntar kalau responnya positif gua bakal up ch.2 nya

See you bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

"dunia ini selalu punya solusi dari sekian banyak masalah, tapi kau selalu menjadi solusi nomor satu dalam hidupku dari sekian banyak masalahku. Maka dari itu tolong tuntun aku, atau jika perlu pukul aku untuk meninggalkan dunia gelap ini dan mengikutimu"- jongin

"Teach Me Better"

BY

WOO JIZII

Main cast

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

And other cast find in story

Kyungsoo's

Suara riuh memenuhi segala penjuru lapangan basket kampus. Mataku mencari keberadaan seseorang yang setiap hari mengusikku, jongin. Aku memang menaruh sedikit perhatian padanya sejak lama. Hanya saja, aku malu jika baekhyun atau luhan tau tentang itu. Aku normal dari dulu aku tahu itu. Tapi, entah kenapa hatiku berkata lain jika itu tentang jongin. Bagaimana cara dia memandangku, memperhatikanku, bahkan menggangguku. Aku mencarinya karena satu hari ini dia tidak menggangguku seperti sebelumnya, seperti ada yang kurang. Mungkin karena saat ini dia bersama tim basketnya sedang bertanding. Sebaiknya sekarang aku pergi sebelum baek-

"kyungsoo-yaaaaa" –hyun dan luhan melihatku.

"kenapa kau kemari?" sahut luhan sambil merangkul tanganku

"bukan apa-apa, hanya kebetulan lewat" elakku

"bukan mencari jongin?" sergah baekhun merangkul tanganku yang satunya.

"bukah! Hah, kenapa aku mencarinya? Hahaha-" bohongku sambil mengeluarka tertawa buatanku.

"tapi itu dia jongin!" teriak baekhyun

"mana- duhhh!" sial baekhun membohongiku

"ahahahaha" ledek mereka bersama menertawakanku

"kau ini terlalu munafik, soo. Jika ingin melihat duduk saja tidak ada larangan disini. Toh tidak ada yang tahu kau menonton ini untuk siapa" jelas luhan

"aku tidak menonton jongin" jawabku cemberut

"sudahlah iya juga tidak apa-apa. Kemarilah duduk" dengan merangkul tanganku mereka membawaku duduk di kursi penonton.

Pertandingan semakin seru disaat tim kampus kami unggul untuk sementara. Tapi dari sini aku melihat ada yang janggal dari permainan tim lawan. Mereka seperti, bermain curang. Seperti menyenggol dengan sengaja pemain tim kami atau dengan sengaja menghentikan lari dari tim kami. Tentu saja aku mulai kawatir pada jongin. Bagaimana jika dia yang dicurangi, bagaimana jika dia yang di hadang. Dan semua pikiran burukku memang terjadi ketika..

PRITTTTTTTT

Peluit panjang wasit ditiup dan seseorang terjatuh dilapangan. Hanya ada satuhal yang terus mengganggu pikiranku. Berharap itu bukan jongin. Tapi,..

" _coba lihat itu kai!"_ seru wanita disebelahku

" _ya ampun lihat dia pingsan!"_ sahut yang lain

" _apa orang itu gila? Hidungnya sampai mengeluarkan darah!"_ berbagai macam spekulasi kudengar saat ini

"soo?" panggil luhan aku hanya menutup mataku

"kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini baekhyun dan aku masih tetap menutup mata.

"apa dia baik-baik saja?" lirihku bertanya pada baekhyun

"dia pingsan!" jelas baekhyun lirih

"Ya Tuhan, jonginnnnn!" teriakku sambil berlari turun ke lapangan. Dan menghampiri jongin

"kyungsoo!" teriak baekhyun dan luhan mengejarku

"kumohon jangan menutup mata! Sadarlah! Kumohon, jongin!" kurasakan pipiku mulai basah oleh air mataku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika tubuhnya diangkat memasuki ambulance. "siapa yang akan mendampingi pasien?" Tanya seorang petugas ambulance.

"Aku!" kulangkahkan kakiku maju sebelum chanyeol menjawab

"kyung, apa kau yakin?" Tanya chanyeol padaku

"aku yakin, kali ini saja biar aku yang berada disisinya" yakinku

"baiklah" dengan perlahan aku memasuki ambulance dan duduk di bangku samping. Ambulance dengan cepat meninggalkan area kampus. Perlahan kutatap mata tertutup itu. Kupegang tangan lemahnya dan sedikit menghilangkan darang yang ada di sekitar bibirnya.

"sadarlah kumohon.." belum berhenti kuucapkan dua kalimat itu dengan air mata mengiringiku.

"jongin…" dengan erat kupengan tangannya

"hey…" dengan lirih kudengar dia berbicara, perlahan kupandang wajahnya

"jangan menangis" semakin deras terasa air mataku dan perlahan tangannya menyentuh pipiku untuk menyeka air mataku

"bodoh! " aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini

"sttt, tidak apa-apa" kupeluk badannya dan menangis. Dengan perlahan tangannya mulai mengusap punggungku menenangkan.

Ambulance mulai sampai dirumah sakit, dengan cepar para perawat membawanya ke UGD untuk diperiksa. Mereka menyuruhku menunggu diluar, hanya perasaan tidak tenang saat ini yang kurasakan. Tidak lama setelah itu baekhyun, luhan dan yang lain datang.

"baek…" dengan cepat aku memeluk baekhyun

"sttttt, tidak apa-apa! Dia akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah"

"hikss… bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, hikss?"

"tidak akan terjadi apa-apa tenanglah!" dengan lembut dia menenangkanku dan mendudukkanku di bangku tunggu.

"lihat aku…" lanjutnya memegang kedua pipiku untuk melihatnya "dia orang yang kuat, kita semua tahu itu! Jadi hapus air matamu dan berdoa pada tuhan agar dia cepat sembuh" jelasnya menghapus perlahan air mataku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan tak lama setelah itu pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan dokter mulai keluar.

"siapa keluarga pasien?" Tanya dokter itu

"saya walinya" kujawab dokter itu dengan gemetar

"kau walinya? Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan disini saja. Tidak ada yang terlalu parah sebenarnya ecchymosis yang menyebabkan contusion pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Itu hanya beberapa luka memar saja dan untuk sekarang dia harus dirawat dulu disini agar kami dapat mengontrol keadaannya." Jelas dokter itu

"tapi dia mimisan, apa itu juga tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada dokter

"ow, itu hanya mimisan anterior biasanya berasal dari perdarahan yang terjadi di pembuluh darah bagian depan hidung. mungkin itu terjadi saat dia terjatuh dan terbentur lantai, itu bukan hal yang serius tidak apa-apa. Dan satu lagi saat ini pasien sedang terpengaruh pada obat bius jadi biarkan dia beristirahat dulu saat ini mungkin 3 atau 4 jam lagi dia akan siuman" lanjut dokter itu

"baiklah terimakasih, dok" bungkukku pada dokter itu

"baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi"

"kalian masih ada kelaskan, pergilah biar aku yang menunggunya" ucapku pada yang lain

"kau juga masih ada kelas, kyung" jawab luhan

"biar aku dan sehun yang menjaganya" jawab chanyeol

"sudah-sudah tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah mengumpulkan essay ku pada prof. jang pagi ini. Jadi aku tidak harus menghadiri kelasnya" jelasku

"hey.. kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Aku belum mengerjakannya!" protes baekhyun

"sayang kan ada aku yang mengajarimu" rangkul chanyeol pada baekhyun

"hissss enyahlah kau caplang!" dengan cepat pergi dari sisi chanyeol

"kalu begitu kami duluan soo" ucap luhan "oh ya, rawat dia dengan baik kami doakan lancer" bisiknya padaku perlahan

"pergilah!" lirikku tajam padanya

"baiklah-baiklah kami pergi dulu, dahhh"

"dahhh" lambaiku pada yang lain dan mulai masuk kedalam ruang perawatan

Hening menyelimuti suasana siang ini, kududukkan diriku di kursi samping tempat tidur itu. Hanya bisa memandang tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. hanya bisa terus berpikir apa aku bisa menjadi pendampingnya kelak? Lihat saja bahkan disaat deperti ini kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun hanya bisa menunggu. Apa aku layak untuknya? Aku hanya tidak mau menjadi beban untuknya. Aku hanya seorang yatim piatu yang hanya mengandalkan beasiswa untuk masuk perguruan tinggi. Sejenak ku tangkupkan taganku didepan dada dan menutup mata, kupanjatkan doa untuknya yang terbaring didepanku.

"God, keep pace with your love. keep pace with grace and happiness. and for you I pray my prayers always to him. thank you"

TBC

Gimana nih ch.2 nya? Garing ya? Dah lama gg nulis sih.

Review juseyo XD

See you bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

"dunia ini selalu punya solusi dari sekian banyak masalah, tapi kau selalu menjadi solusi nomor satu dalam hidupku dari sekian banyak masalahku. Maka dari itu tolong tuntun aku, atau jika perlu pukul aku untuk meninggalkan dunia gelap ini dan mengikutimu"- jongin

"Teach Me Better"

BY

WOO JIZII

Main cast

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

And other cast find in story

Jongin's

Kubuka perlahan mataku berat, pusing mulai mendera kepalaku. Kulihat sekeliling kulihat alat-alat rumah sakit yang tak kumengerti. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusku saat ini tapi, seseorang yang sekarang terlelap dengan menggenggam tanganku erat, kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin meminta pada tuhan, jika ini mimpi tolong buat aku tidak pernah bangun. Aku mulai mencerna mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi sayang kepalaku sangat sakit ketika aku coba mengingatnya. Kurasakan pergerakan kecil darinya kurasa dia akan bangun.

"nghhhh…" racaunya saat membuka mata

"kenapa kau tidur disini?" Tanyaku padanya

"kau sudah bangun?"

"hmm" jawabku singkat

"apa perlu ku panggilkan dokter?" tanyanya

"tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Omong-omonng kau seperti seorang kekasih yang sangat perhatian, mau menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang sakit ini" godaku sambil memegang dagunya

"tidak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku, jongin" liriknya tajam

"aku tidak mengganggumu sayang aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku" jelasku sambil sedikit tertawa

"bisakah kau hilangkan kata sayang itu! Aku sedikit tidak nyaman" ucapnya

"baiklah akan kubuat nyaman kalu begitu"

"aku juga paling tidak suka dibuat nyaman tampa kejelasan!" sinisnya padaku

"baiklah kau butuh kejelasan? Akan aku buat jelas kalau begitu…"

Chupp

Kurasakan cepat degub jantungku berpacu cepat, aku menciumnya. Tidak ada nafsu hanya ciuman penyalur perasaan, aku gila, tubuhku menolak ini tapi hatiku berkata lakukan. Dengan cepat kulepas ciuman itu. Kulihat dia tidak bergerak sama sekali tapi rona merah mulai menyerang pipi hingga telinganya. Kutarik senyumku perlahan menghadapnya.

"kami datang…" hahhh benar-benar merusak suasana, itu suara baekhyun.

"hah? Oh kalian datang? Eh- ah aku baru ingat ada urusan dengan professor jang, emm kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" gugup kyungsoo saat menjelaskan

"kenapa kau langsung pergi soo? Kami baru saja datang!" Tanya baekhyun

"emm aku harus menemui proffersor jang, aku terlambat" dia masih gugup coba lihat tangannya yang menarik ujung bajunya, lucu sekali

"kenapa wajahmu merah sekali, soo?" Tanya luhan

"ahhh bukan apa-apa aku pergi dulu, dahhh semuanya, dah jongin" ucapnya tanpa melihatku dan langsung keluar dari ruangan

"dahh, dia itu kenapa? Kai apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Tanya baekhyun

"entahlah" kujawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahuku

"jawab aku dengan jujur kai! Kau apakan kyungsoo?" Tanya baekhyun menghakimi

"aku tidak mengganggunya! Bahkan aku juga baru bangun, dia bilang dia ingin bertemu professor Jang dari tadi tapi kalian lama sekali!" bohongku

"benarkah seperti itu?" Tanya baekhyun lagi dengan membuat raut kebingungan

"ya, memang seperti itu!" yakinku padanya "Oh ya, yeol, bagaimana dengan pertandingannya?" lanjutku bertanya pada chanyeol

"dibatalkan!" jawabnya lesu sambil mendudukkan diri kursi samping tempatku tidur

"kau tau kai, mereka tidak di diskualifikasi setelah melakukan semua itu! Aku bisa gila!" geram sehun

"tenanglah, kita balas mereka di pertandingan selanjutnya!" jelasku pada sehun

"pasti!" jawab mereka kompak

"kai? Apa kyungsoo tidur disini semalam?" Tanya luhan

"iya, aku juga baru tahu setelah bangun tadi"

"benarkah? Kukira kerin dia langsung pulang?"

"aku bersyukur dia masih disini semalam, paling tidak aku tahu ada rasa peduli untukku darinya" ucapku sambil melihat ke jendela

"baek! Kau tahu apa saja kesukaan kyungsoo?" Tanyaku pada baekhyun

"ohoo, kau benar-benar serius ternyata padanya" goda sehun sambil memegang bahuku

"serigala kami tidak kesepian lagi sekarang" sahut chanyeol

"sudah-sudah jangan menggodanya lagi chan! Biarkan dia hidup normal sekarang" ucap baekhyun

"kau pikir aku gila?" lirikku pada baekhyun

"haha bukan seperti itu maksudku, kau tahukan selama ini banyak yang menyatakan cinta padamu! Tapi kau tidak pernah merespon mereka semua!" lanjut baekhyun

"itu karena aku hanya menyukai kyungsoo" lirihku

"aku tahu, maka dari itu perjuangkan dia beri dia penjelasan akan sikapmu selama ini padanya! Dia tidak akan suka dengan orang yang hanya bermain-main padanya!" jelas baekhyun

"tapi dia selalu menolakku! Aku bahkan sudah bilang kalau aku memang mencintainnya!"

"buat dirimu layak untukknya! Beri dia perhatian lebih, tidak perlu mengubah sikapmu hanya beri tambahan sedikit sikap manis saja" lanjut baekhyun "dia suka memasak, nanti dia akan kesini lagi aku yakin" ucap baekhyun

"untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung

"apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja untuk membawakanmu makan! Menurutnya membuat makanan sendiri jauh lebih sehat dari pada beli diluar" sahut luhan

"benarkah dia akan kesini lagi?"

"kurasa, dan dia juga sering pergi ke gereja, sesekali temanilah dia saat kesana, sejak orang tuannya meninggal, dia sangat sering pergi kesana, untuk menenangkan diri katanya, dia kesepian jadi temanilah dia buat dia berpikir jika kau memang benar mencintainnya dengan layak"

"baiklah, kurasa aku juga butuh kesana untuk pencerahan" jawabku

"kau memang selalu butuh pencerahan" sindir baekhyun

"kurasa kita harus kembali kekampus kai, sebentar lagi kelas professor jang, lagi" lesu baekhyun

"ah, benar ahhh aku lupa proposal ku, sehun bagaimana ini?" Tanya luhan manja pada sehun. Kau tahu, dari kami berenam hanya mereka yang sudah pacaran, dan kamipun sudah terbiasa dengan sikap mereka yang seperti itu, kami iri.

"tenang babe aku sudah membawakannya untukmu" rangkul sehun pada luhan

"heishhh pergilah kalian ini masih pagi! kami bertiga masih sendiri!" sindir baekhyun

"hei park! Kalau kau suka tuan munafik ini cepat tembak tidak perlu menunda!" ucap sehun pada chanyeol

"dan kau tuan munafik!" tunjuknya pada baekhyun "tidak perlu jual mahal padanya, jika suka bilang saja! Kami sudah tahu! Kalian seperti anak kecil, bertengkar setiap hari tidak akan membuat kalian sadar! Hilangkan ego kalian masing-masing, aku pergi dulu! Ayo babe!" tegur sehun meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang tertunduk malu. Sehun memang benar walau dia yang termuda kadang perkataannya ada benarnya juga. Chanyeol dan baekhyun memang saling suka satu kampus sudah tahu itu, tapi mereka memang tidak mau menyatakan perasaan mereka, terlalu munafik.

"kalian masih ingin disini?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua

"tidak, kami mau pergi! Ayo yeol!" ajak baekhyun "ayo baek" jawab chanyeol mengikuti baekhyun meninggalkan kamar rawatku.

Kadang aku prihatin pada mereka berdua yang satu sangat gengsi menyatakan duluan yang satunya lagi suka mengundur waktu. Aku juga berpikir bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganku dengan kyungsoo. Aku ingat ucapan baekhyun tadi kalau dia suka pergi ke gereja berarti dia bisa membawaku kejalan yang benar. Tidak lama kurasakan ponselku bergetar kulihat ada pesan masuk disana.

 _From: samchoon_

 _Besok malam_ _Perpustakaan Kota Seoul Gaep_ _o-dong, gangnam_

 _To : samchoon_

 _Baik, aku akan kesana besok malam tunggulah mungkin akan sedikit terlambat! Aku juga punya urusan!_

Kurebahkan tubuhku pelan mulai merenungi hidupku, aku tidak pernah bisa lepas dari pamanku. Aku ingin! Tapi tidak bisa! Dia mengikatku, aku bahkan pernah mencoba bunuh diri dengan menyayat tanganku tapi gagal karena chanyeol dan sehun menemukanku dan langsung menbawaku ke rumah sakit. Aku bersyukur punya teman seperti mereka hanya mereka berdua yang tahu keadaanku. Chanyeol bahkan pernah ingin menceritakan masalahku pada ayahnya yang seorang kepala kepolisian distrik gangnam, tapi dia takut saat ingin menceritakkannya. Aku sudah menyerah akan hidupku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar suara pintu ruang rawatku terbuka. Kulihat siapa yang masuk..

"kyungsoo?"

"apa semuanya sudah pergi?"

"sudah, tapi kenapa kau kesini lagi? Kau tidak kekampus" tanyaku padanya

"sebenarnya, aku tidak kekampus tadi, hehe" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, indah sekali "urusanku dengan professor jang sudah selesai kemarin jadi aku tidak perlu bertemu dengannya lagi seminggu kedepan" lanjutnya sambil menaruh bawaannya di meja

"apa itu?" tanyaku padanya

"oh ini? Untukmu aku membuatnya tadi setelah dari sini, bukalah" ucapnya sambil membuka kotak makan berukuran lumayan besar itu

"wahhh, kau membuat semua ini tadi?" tanyaku dibalas anggukan darinya "ada telur gulung, ada sosis, ada chap chai, ini kesukaanku semua kyung, gomawo" ucapku berterimakasih padanya

"benarkah? Kau suka? Kalau begitu makanlah" jawabnya memberikan sumpit padaku

Kumakan satu per satu makanan dengan lahap, memang enak. Benar kata baekhyun dia pandai memasak, enak sekali.

"kyung…"

"hmm?" tanyanya menoleh padaku

"mianhae" ucapku lirih sambil tertunduk

"untuk?"

"yang tadi, tidak seharusnya aku menciummu tadi, kita bukan kekasih tapi aku menciummu seperti tadi aku minta maaf, aku sungguh bingung mau bagaimana lagi menyatakan perasaanku padamu, aku tidak tahu kyung" sesalku padanya

"aku mengerti, tapi lain kali jangan menciumku tiba-tiba aku tidak suka" lirihnya

"jadi aku boleh melakukannya lagi lain kali?" Tanyaku dia hanya mengangguk

"kalau sekarang apa boleh aku menciummu lagi?" lanjutku dia masih menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kuanggap itu sebagai lampu hijau untukku. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku padanya, lihat matanya sudah tertupup rapat, lucu sekali. Perlahan kupegang kedua pipinya halus, dan kupertemukan bibir kami sedikit ku lumat beda denga ciuman awal tadi kurasakan tangannya mulai memegang bajuku erat. Kualihkan tanganku ke belakan kepalanya sedikit kuelus agar dia sedilit rileks.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kurasakan berjuta kupu-kupu seperti terbang dari perutku, kurasakan jantungku berdetak tak beraturan. Suka bagaimana jongin memperlakukanku dengan lembut, suka bagaimana caranya menyentuhku dengan lembut.

 _Jadi ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Menakjubkan, Jika seperti ini kenapa tidak dari aku membalas perasaannya. Ada rasa sesal kini. Tuhan adil, ketika kita merasakan luka dia mengirim dirimu sebagai penyembuhnya, aku bahagia._

Perlahan kulepaskan ciumanku darinya, dia mulai membuka mata. Merah sekali wajahnya kau tahu aku jadi makin mencintainya.

"kau tahu itu ciuman keduaku, kau ingin tahu yang pertama?" ucapku padanya

"tidak perlu aku juga tidak begitu penasaran" jawabnya ketus

"kau, yang tadi pagi itu adalah ciuman pertamaku" jelasku

"benarkah? Aku yang pertama?" tanyanya penasaran

"ya, kau yang pertama" kulihat pipinya memerah lagi "kyung, apa kau mau berbagi suka dukamu padaku? Biarkan aku jadi sandaranmu saat kau lelah dengan dunia, biarkan aku jadi tempatmu bercerita keluh kesahmu seharian. Biarkan aku memelukmu saat kau ingin menangis. Biarkan aku menjadi alasanmu tersenyum, apa kau mau?" kupegang erat kedua tangannya dan melihat matanya dengan lembut

"jongin…" lirihnya setetes air mata mulai keluar membasahi pipinya. Kuusapkan ibu jariku kepipinya menghapus jejak air matanya

"bagaimana apa kau mau menerimaku?" tanyaku sekali lagi

"aku mau" jawabnya lirih

"apa? aku tidak dengar" ucapku sekali lagi sambil memegang kedua pipinya

"apa kau tuli? Aku mau jongin! Aku mau!" ucapnya langsung memelukku

"awww manis sekali pororoku" kubalas pelukannya erat

 _Ya Tuhan terima kasih aku bahagia_

Dalam diam aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena sudah membuka hatinya untukku. Aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukaku dengannya. Dia orang pertama yang mencuri hatiku, orang pertama yang mencuri senyumku, dan orang pertama yang mengambil duniaku, kyungsoo.

TBC

Akhirnya kelar yeorobun, maafkan saya karna terlalu lama update. Kerjaan kantor numpuk

Jadi gimana nih ch. 3 nya? Masih garing? Maafkeun ya ^^

Oh ya gua jg mau ngucapin selamat buat akang-akang EXO buat comebacknya kali ini

"DON'T MESS UP MY TEMPO" Semoga sukses. Aminnnnnnnnnn

Ya ampun gans bgt si dio disanahhh XD cukup sekian dari saya review juseyo ^^


	4. chapter 4

"dunia ini selalu punya solusi dari sekian banyak masalah, tapi kau selalu menjadi solusi nomor satu dalam hidupku dari sekian banyak masalahku. Maka dari itu tolong tuntun aku, atau jika perlu pukul aku untuk meninggalkan dunia gelap ini dan mengikutimu"- jongin

 **"Teach Me Better"**

WOO JIZII

Main cast

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

And other cast find in story

 **nb. Kutipan atau puisi di cerita ini murni milik saya**

Jikalaupun saya mengambil milik orang lain saya akan sertakan credit

Thanks~

Chapter 4

~ **Happy reading ~**

 ** _23:55_**

 ** _Perpustakaan Kota Seoul Gaepo-dong, gangnam_**

 ** _"kau sudah sampai?"_** Tanya seseorang ditelfon

"hmm, sudah"

 ** _"naiklah keatap- pip… "_** telfon itu langsung terputus setelah perintah itu

"bajingan sialan!!" umpatku sambil meninju angin.

Siapa yang tahu jika Negara mempesona seperti korea selatan ini mempunyai sisi kelam juga? Permainan politik, obat-obatan terlarang, sampai grup mafia sekalipun, kau tidak tahu? baiklah kuberi tahu, sebagai pembunuh bayaran aku dilatih untuk tetap bergerak dalam diam. Walaupun pekerjaanku membunuh mereka toh aku juga bagian dari dunia gelap itu sendiri. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan dalam pekerjaanku…

"membunuh atau dibunuh"

Malam semakin larut dengan sunyi suasana, kunaiki tangga darurat penuh debu ini. Memang tidak tinggi hanya empat lantai, sudah biasa untukku. Aku bahkan pernah menaiki tangga dua puluh lantai, ya semua pekerjaan punya resiko masing-masing. Kubuka pintu atap itu, mataku tak henti melihat keberadaan orang yang tadi menelfonku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kekanan dan, kudapati seseorang lengkap dengan setelan jas mahalnya berdiri dipinggir atap dengan sebuah kotak panjang didepannya.

"jadi, siapa dia?" tanyaku acuh

"oh, keponakan tercintaku sudah datang, kemarilah dulu" dia pamanku Jung jihoon

"tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi, dimana dia?" tanyaku membuka kotak panjang yang ada didepannya

"itu dia! Hwang jin seok, 300 juta won sudah ada di sakunya saat ini. Bukankah itu jumlah yang sangat banyak untuk seorang jaksa sepertinya?" ucapnya sambil melihat gedung di sebrang jalan itu.

"tentu, kali ini aku ambil 100 tidak mau tahu!" kujawab dengan membenarkan senapan laras panjangku, kuposisikan tepat mengenai pria itu, hanya sekedar info targetku tidak pernah meleset.

"deal, kau bisa langsung pergi setelah selesai, orangku sudah siap disana!!!" aku bukan orang munafik yang anti dengan uang. Manusiawi jika orang tergiur jika ada banyak uang didepan matamu. Aku juga tidak bisa menolak uang itu, aku yatim piatu, aku tidak pintar sehingga bisa mendapatkan beasiswa, aku juga bukan orang kaya. Jadi aku tidak ingin menjadi munafik dengan menolak uang itu. Setidaknya, aku harus bertahan hidup jika ingin lepas dari semua ini.

Untuk sekarang hanya jantungku yang berdebar cukup cepat, ketika tanganku sudah tepat mengarahkan senapan ke target, aku selalu teringat kyungsoo, bayangannya selalu masuk ketika aku memegang senapan. Perlahan kutarik pelatuknya dan…

 ** _DORRR_**

 _'maafkan aku, soo'_

Suasana diruangan itu mendadak riuh ketika seseorang tergeletak berlumuran darah di lantai, tiba-tiba lampu gedung itu mati, itu pasti ulah anak buahnya, aku yakin. Tugasku sudah selesai, kulangkahkan kakiku lemas turun dari atap gedung perpustakaan itu. Kau Tanya apa aku tidak menyesal melakukan itu? Kau juga harus tahu aku tidak bisa keluar dari semua ini, aku terus berjalan tanpa tujuan hingga langkahku terhenti di sebuah gereja.

Dengan ragu aku masuk kedalam gereja dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ku buka perlahan pintu gereja itu. Kulihat betapa tenang dan damai tempat ini, kulangkahkan kakiku maju kearah mimbar. Kududukkan badanku di kursi paling depan gereja itu. Kutenangkan diriku sejenak dan mulai kutangkupkan kedua tanganku didepan dada. Kupanjatkan berbagai doa pada sang pencipta.

 _"Ya Tuhan, aku sungguh memerlukan pertolonganMu dalam masalah ini... aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak sempurna, sesungguhnya aku tidak layak meminta padaMu… Siapa yang aku permainkan? Kirimkan seseorang yang mampu menuntunku kejalanmu, yang masih memegang tanganku ketika dia tahu semua burukku, dan yang mau berbagi ketika aku sudah tidak sanggup menanggung semua sendiri, kali ini saja, kau tahu aku tidak pernah meminta kepadaMu, jadi untuk kali ini saja tolong kabulkan doaku, aku janji akan sering kesini lain waktu, aku janji…"_

 _"Amin"_

Kulihat mimbar itu begitu lama serasa hanya ingin disini terus dan terus. Untuk sejenak kurasakan berat dikepalaku, perlahan mataku mulai berat, sangat berat, aku masih mencoba membuka mataku tapi rasa kantuk ini tidak bisa ku lawan. Kutidurkan tubuhku di kursi panjang gereja, dengan perlahan mataku mulai terlelap bersama larutnya malam.

"jongin…" kurasakan seseorang menggoyangkan tubuhku

"jongin…kau bisa mendengarku?" sekali lagi dia menggoyangkan tubuhku

"jongin…kau bisa melihatku?" perlahan kubuka mataku mencoba menyadarkan diri dari tidurku mencoba melihat siapa yang membangunkanku

"kyung?" ya kyungsoo yang membangunkanku "kenapa kau bisa disini?" lanjutku

"seharusnya aku yang Tanya, kenapa kau bisa tidur disini?" ucapnya sambil membantuku bangun

"oh, kebetulan aku lewat kemarin malam jadi aku mampir sebentar untuk berdoa tapi aku malah ketiduran" jelasku sambil mengusap wajahku

"kenapa tidak menelfonku kemarin jika kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" ucapnya sambil tertunduk

"maafkan aku aku ada urusan sangat mendadak kemari, jadi aku tidak sempat membuka ponselku"

"kau tahu? Kemarin malam aku dan yang lain ke rumah sakit dan kau sudah tidak ada. Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya diriku kemarin? Kau lupa aku ini kekasihmu sekarang!" kulihat matanya mulai berair

"ya tuhan maafkan aku sayang, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku janji, maafkan aku" ucapku sambil menangkup kedua pipinya, saat ini hanya maaf yang bisa keluar dari bibirku

"janji?" lanjutnya

"janji! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" yakinku padanya

"apa kau sudah selesai berdoa?" tanyaku padanya

"ya sudah dan saat aku mau pulang aku melihat ada gelandangan yang tertidur disini, karena aku baik hati jadi aku membangunkannya" ucapnya sambil menyilangkan tangan didada

"jadi apa tuan baik hati ini mau menampung gelandangan sepertiku untuk makan dirumahnya?" lanjutku sambil memegangi perutku

"apa kau lapar setelah pergi tanpa kabar?"

"heissss jangan diungkit lagi aku takkan mengulanginya, ayo kerumahmu aku lapar" lanjutku menggandeng tangannya

"baiklah, baiklah, ayo pergi" lanjutnya berdiri dan menggandeng tanganku

Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan saat keluar dari gereja itu, kadang mempunyai pasangan memang membuat dirimu sedikit berbeda. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dari tadi, pendeta itu masih berdiri ditempatnya melihat sepasang sejoli itu pergi dari kawasan gereja itu.

"cinta memang tak pernah salah, mungkin hanya manusiannya saja yang tak mengerti bagaimana menyalurkan cinta. Tapi, kita tidak akan pernah tau dengan siapa, cinta kita akan berlabuh, hah anak muda sekarang selalu saja mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum"

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di flat kecil kyungsoo, flat itu memang keci tapi sangat bersih. Aku tahu kyungsoo memang menerapkan prinsip hidup hemat, karena dia tinggal sendiri. Sejak masuk kedalam tadi aku sudah mencium bau yang sangat harum dirumahnya, sepertinya aku akan betah jika setiap hari disini. Aku langsung mendekati meja dekat kasurnya. Banyak sekali buku, pantas saja otaknya secerdas itu. Tapi, aku tertari dengan satu buku yang tergeletak di atas meja,itu buku harian.

Dengan tenang aku membuka satu per satu halaman buku itu, dia sangat suka menulis sepertinya. Dari mulai keluh kesahnya, kegiatannya seharian, hingga tentang diriku. Aku mulai membaca tulisan yang terakhir ia buat karena ada fotoku disana, aku bahkan tidak tahu persis foto itu diambil kapan.

 _Malam yang indah…_

 _Angin malam terarah…_

 _Lagu pengantar tidurpun ikut memecah…_

 _Masih tentangnya…_

 _Datang bagai sebuah bintang…_

 _Dia tetap paling terang…_

 _Tapi…_

 _Dia bagai galaxy…_

 _Luas, tapi tak bisa ku gapai…_

Kututup perlahan buku itu dan mulai berdiri mendekat padanya. Dia masih sibuk membersihkan sayuran yang akan dimasaknya. Kupeluk dirinya dari belakang, ekspresinya lucu sekali saat kaget. Kubenamkan wajahku ke bahunya, nyaman.

"ada apa?"

"aku tadi membaca buku harianmu" ucapku pelan

"bacalah, tidak apa-apa"

"kenapa kau menulis tidak bisa mendapatkanku disana?" tanyaku pelan. Dia membalikkan badan dan memelukku

"kau juga membacanya?" ucapnya sedikit menoleh padaku

"jawab saja!" rajukku

"baiklah-baiklah, kau tahukan aku sudah bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu dari dulu" aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya "saat itu sebenarnya aku ingin menyatakannya padamu, tapi banyak sekali wanita yang mengejarmu saat itu. Masing-masing dari mereka membawakan mu berbagai macam barang, jadi aku mengurungkan niatku, aku malu jongin" ku tangkub wajahnya, , kali ini wajah kami bertatapan satu sama lain.

"kau tahu? Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu! Aku beruntung karena kau mau menjalin hubungan dengan orang sepertiku, kau mau menerima orang yang penuh dosa sepertiku, kau mau menerima orang yang rendah sepertiku ini, aku yang seharusnya bersyukur, kyung" ucapku sendu padanya

"hey, hey, stttt kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Semua orang punya dosa jongin. Semua orang punya kesalahan, akupun juga. Jadi, mari kita perbaiki bersama, aku akan tetap berada disampingmu sampai saat terakhir sekalipun"

"kau janji?"

"aku janji"

Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku kepadanya, kucium perlahan bibirnya sangat lembut. Tanganku mulai memegang tengkuknya memperdalam ciumanku tak kusangka kyungsoo mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku dengan cepat ku masukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya mengajaknya kedalam sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka sensasinya akan seperti ini, menakjupkan. Liur kami sudah bercampur sekarang bahkan aku merasakan sebagian menetes ke dagu kyungsoo, aku mulai menyingkap sedikit baju yang kyungsoo kenakan, mengajaknya ke tahap selanjutnya. Tapi, ketukan pintu itu menggagalkan niatku, sungguh mengganggu.

"maaf sebentar" perlahan dia melepas ciumanku dan berjalan menuju pintu

"kyung..." dia menoleh sebelum sampai di pintu

"ya- " dia sedikit kaget saat tanganku mencoba membersihkan sedikit liur didagunya

"sudah bersih, keluarlah"

"jangan keluar dulu ok" jelasnya padaku

"iya" dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu dan keluar mencari tahu siapa yang datang dipagi hari seperti ini

"siapa-? Baekhyun? Luhan? Ada apa kalian kemari?" kaget kyungsoo langsung keluar dan menutup pintu

"wae? Apa kami tidak boleh kemari?" tanya baekhyun

"bukan begitu tapi kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu kalau mau kesini"

Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu mengerjakan tugas, soo" rengek baekhyun

"maafkan aku bukan aku tidak mau tapi aku sedang tidak enak badan sekarang" bohongku, mati aku jika mereka tahu jongin disini

"kau sakit?" panik luhan

"tidak, aku tidak sakit hanya butuh istirahat lebih, apa kalian sudah tahu keberadaan jongin?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian

"belum, aku tidak mau tahu lagi tentang dia, menyusahkan" kesal baekhyun

"chanyeol bilang dia akan kembali kalau urusannya sudah selesai" lanjut luhan

"benarkah?" jawabku seadanya

"yasudah, soo. Kalau begitu kami pergi saja, kami akan kerumah sehun lagi pula disana juga ada chanyeol disana" sahut baekhyun

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menunggu kabar dari kalian kalau begitu" lanjut kyungsoo

"baiklah kalu begitu kami pergi dulu, dah soo" ucap luhan sembari berjalan meninggalkan kediaman kyungsoo dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya

"dah" balas kyungsoo cepat dan segera masuk kedalam rumah saat bayangan baekhyun dan luhan sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Dan saat dia akan membuka pintu

"siapa yang datang-"

"ya tuhan, jongin! Kau mengejutkanku!" kesal kyungsoo sambil memegang dadanya yang masih terkejut

"mian, hehe" jawab kai sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya

"ayo masuk cepat!" ucap kyungsoo mendorong kai masuk kedalam rumah dan segera menutup pintu

"siapa yang datang?" tanya jongin sekali lagi

"baekhyun dan luhan" jawab kyungsoo singkat

"APA?!" kaget jongin

"iya mereka datang untuk mengerjakan tugas katanya, tapi aku bilang aku sedang tidak enak badan jadi mereka tidak jadi mengerjakan tugas disini" keluh kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan diri didepan tempat tidurnya

"jadi mereka pergi kemana?" jonginpun juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping kyungsoo

"mereka pergi kerumah sehun" liriknya pada jongin

"oh, pasti disana ada chanyeol jugakan?" ucap jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kyungsoo

"benar, disana juga ada chanyeol" memegang tangan jongin yang ada di pangkuannya saat ini

"ada apa?" tanya jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh kyungsoo

"jongin, untuk saat ini aku mohon jangan ada orang yang mengetahui hubungan kita terlebih dahulu, aku belum siap" ucapnya tertunduk dan semakin erat memegang tangan jongin

"hey, jangan menangis, kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa! Apapun keputusanmu aku akan mendukungnya jadi jangan menangis, aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis" jelas jongin menghapus lembut air mata kyungsoo yang mulai jatuh

"maafkan aku jongin, bukan aku tidak mau orang lain tahu tapi aku hanya belum siap menghadapi dunia, maafkan aku" ucap kyungsoo semakin tertunduk

"sudah-sudah tidak apa-apa! Jangan menangis! Dengarkan aku!" ucap jongin sambil menegakkan kepala kyungsoo agar bertatapan dengannya "dengarkan, aku! Kim jongin! Aku berjanji akan selalu mendukung apapun untuk kebaikanmu, jadi jangan menangis, jangan merasa bersalah" dipeluknya erat badan kyungsoo menyalurkan rasa sayang keduanya

"Aku mencintaimu, jongin" kedua tangannya mengalung pada leher jongin. Diraihnya bibir jongin, dalam pagutan lembut itu menyalurkan kesedihan mereka. Nyatanya perlakuan kecil yang jongin berikan padanya memang berpengaruh besar baginya.

Di sisi lain kedua lelaki yang tadi ingin mengerjakan tugas di rumah sehun itu mengingkari niatnya dan sekarang mereka malah bersantai, luhan yang sedang berpacaran dengan sehun, chanyeol yang sibuk dengan gamenya dan baekhyun yang malah melakukan apa-apa sedang diam seperti patung sambil tiduran memandang langit-langit kamar sehun.

"HAHHHH, aku bosan! " teriak baekhyun mengagetkan semua orang

"Hei, pendek! Apa kau tak bisa diam? Lihat aku jadi kalah! " kesal chanyeol melempar ponselnya pada baekhyun

"Kau kenapa sih baek? " tanya luhan

"Aku bosan" jawabnya singkat dan memilih bangun "apa kalian tidak lapar? " lanjutnya

"Tidak" jawab luhan dan sehun bersama-sama

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan ke mini market kalau begitu " ucap baekhyun merapikan bajunya dan mengambil ponselnya

"Aku ice cream " sela chanyeol

"Beli sendiri " jawab baekhyun singkat

"Ya ampun kau pelit sekali" keluh chanyeol

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau! Aku pergi dulu " lanjut baekhyun meninggalkan kamar sehun

"Astaga anak itu, hey, baek, tunggu!ishhhh" chanyeol meninggalkan kamar sehun dengan tergesa dan menyusul baekhyun. Saat sudah sepi sehunpun tidak tinggal diam dia mulai menggoda luhan dan kembali meraup bibir luhan ganas

"Eunghh" lenguh luhan saat sehun mulai meraba dadanya

"Aku merindukanmu babe" jawab sehun dengan nafas yang berat

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka kembali? " tanya luhan gusar

"Tenanglah kita lakukan dengan cepat"

Mereka masih saja berpagutan panas tanda sehun memang ingin melanjutkan permainan pada tahap yang lebih 'dewasa ' perlahan dia baringkan tubuh luhan pada ranjangnya dan mulai melucuti satu per satu kain yang dipakai luhan. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah saat sehun mulai mengerjai tubuhnya dan pada siang itu kamar sehun hanya dipenuhi dengan suara desahan nikmat dari keduanya dan decitan ranjang yang menambah panas suasana

Baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah sudah selesai membeli beberapa cemilan dan minuman di mini market yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal sehun.

"Baek"

"Hmm? "

"Kau tahu disekitar sini ada taman, ayo kita kesana sebentar "

"Hmm, boleh. Aku juga malas disana hanya melihat sehun dan luhan pacaran"

"Oke, ayo"

Mereka menyusuri jalan itu dengan santai, sepoi angin membuat rambut mereka beterbangan. Chanyeol yang diam-diam mencuri pandang pada baekhyun mulai terpana akan kecantikan baekhyun.

"Kau cantik baek" ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus pada baekhyun

"Kau kenapa? " balas baekhyun sambil tertawa

"Bisakah kita seperti ini setiap hari? Bukankah enak kalau kita tidak bertengkar? Ayo duduk disana" ucap chanyeol menunjuk satu bangku yang berasa di taman

"Entahlah, yeol. Makanya jangan memulai" ucap baekhyun sambil duduk di bangku itu disusul chanyeol yang mendudukkan dirinya disamping baekhyun

"Kau tahu, aku hanya mencari perhatianmu saja dengan menggoda mu"

"Tapi aku tidak suka" jawab baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Baiklah aku minta maaf " ucap chanyeol menautkan kedua tangan mereka dan berlutut di depan baekhyun

"Baek, aku suka padamu " desiran halus angin seperti berjalan melewati pipi baekhyun

"Tapi... "

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku? "

"Bukan, jelas bukan seperti itu "

"Lalu? "

"Aku juga menyukaimu, semua yang dikatakan sehun benar " ucapnya tertunduk malu

"Baek, aku bukan seseorang yang romantis seperti kebanyakan orang, tapi dengan keadaan yang cukup mendukung ini, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? " kedua mata baekhyun membulat saat ungkapan perasaan itu dinyatakan membuatnya semakin tertunduk malu

"Mari kita akhiri semua masalah ataupun kesalah pahaman diantara kita, apapun itu. Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata, tapi sedikit kata ini setidaknya menyampaikan perasaanku, paling tidak perasaan ini sudah kujelaskan pada orang yang benar" lanjut chanyeol membelai lembut pipi baekhyun

"Chanyeol, aku"

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau butuh waktu untuk menjawabnya "

"Tidak, aku akan menjawabnya sekarang " dengan perasaan bercampur aduk baekhyun balas menempatkan kedua tangannya pada pipi chanyeol

"Aku mau" lanjutnya lirih

"b-bisakah kau ulang sekali lagi? " gagap chanyeol tampak tak percaya jawaban baekhyun

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu"

 _Chup_

Untuk sepersekian detik waktu seperti terhenti, detak jantungnya mulai tak teratur. Badannya sedikit bergetar saat ini, chanyeol hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Ciuman, bukan, hanya sekedar kecupan lembut baekhyun pada bibirnya tapi bagaimana bisa sebuah kecupan meninggalkan perasaan sehebat ini?

"Baek, aku mencintaimu " pelukan hangat itu mendarat ditubuh mungil baekhyun

"Aku juga mencintaimu, yeol" pelukannya tak kalah hangat dari chanyeol, cukup untuk menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing

Pada dasarnya Cinta sudah memiliki alurnya masing-masing, sekuat apapun kau menyangkal dan memendamnya... Jika memang sudah takdirnya bersama, keadaan akan menyatukan mereka bagaimanapun caranya...

Keduanya masih berpagutan panas sekarang, jongin yang dengan setia menopang berat kyungsoo yang menyandar sepenuhnya padanya.

 _KRUYUKKK_

keduanya saling menatap dalam kecanggungan, lalu tertawa.

"Hehe" cengir jongin seteleh bunyi perutnya terdengar sangat keras

"Kau lapar ya" tanya kyungsoo hanya dibalas jongin dengan anggukan dan muka yang dibuat memelas

"Baiklah aku lanjutkan dulu masaknya" lanjut kyungsoo dengan berjalan santai ke dapur

"Baiklah aku bantu" jawab jongin membuntuti kyungsoo

"Bisakah kau bersihkan sayurnya? " suruh kyungsoo pada jongin

"Okey" kyungsoo hanya tersenyum saat jongin terlihat sangat penurut

"Kyung"

"hmm? "

"Ini sudah " ucap jongin meletakkan sayuran di depan kyungsoo

"Terimakasih " balas kyungsoo tersenyum pada jongin

"Cantik" lanjut jongin sambil menopang dagu melihat kyungsoo sedang memotong sayuran

"Kyung"

"Ada apa jongin? "

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kusuka dari kita? "

"Apa? "

"Yang kusuka dari kita bukan status berpacaran kita, melainkan prosesnya. Ada banyak kenangan, senyuman, serta keluh kesah sedih yang menyertai di dalam prosesnya" Senyum kyungsoo semakin berkembang mendengar perkataan jongin

Jika batu yang keras bisa terkikis oleh air, kenapa hati tidak bisa? Semua hanya butuh waktu. Karena pada kenyataannya hati sekeras batu milik jongin juga bisa melunak oleh kelembutan dan kebersihan hati milik kyungsoo.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya selsai juga chapter ini kawan-kawan

Cerita dikit ya, sebenernya chapter ini sudah selesai lama, dan waktu itu aku buatnya di kantor sambil kerja dari pagi sampe sore kan, hla waktu mau ku save mati lampu **ㅠㅠ** syedih nggak ttu mana aku lupa apa aja yang aku tulis

Jadi kalau ini bosenin maafkan ya **ㅠㅠ**

thanks to:

Yuvin (My teen) - The first word (OST. Why secretary kim)

Sechskies - Couple

Lagu pendamping saat gua bikin chapter ini

Review juseyo ~

Komen kalian sangat membantu sekalii

Sekali lagi thanks yang udah baca cerita ini

See you bye bye ~


End file.
